


Old Acquaintance

by Sternenstaub



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Fluff, Music, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub
Summary: Anders is a famous rock star, trying to share his ideals with the world through music. Ma'Serannas Surana is a 16 year old girl, living together with her mother Bellanaris, and wishes for nothing more than to meet Anders. Her wish might get fulfilled in an unexpected way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be entirely predictable. I'm just writing self indulgent fluff. Blame Sany :D

"Your song texts are brimming with emotion and passion. Your fans start crying in front of the ticket office because they couldn't get entrance. Your last concert was sold out within 5 minutes and your latest hit "the divine is an assassin" has been in the top 5 for 2 weeks already. How does this sudden fame feel? How does 'the justice' react to their sudden ascent to the world of stars?" a Moderator with spiky hair and too tight clothes asked the blond haired lead singer everyone was talking about lately. The famous Anders."I am very happy and humbled so many people can relate to our message. It's a privilege to be able to reach mages all over the world and to show them we are not less... " abruptly the Moderator cut into his word, "Your last album has been sold several thousand times just on the first day. What do you plan to make with that money? Buy a yacht?" they asked with a conspiratorial wink. The blond musician, clearly not happy about being cut off before, answered curtly, "I'll sponsor the free clinic I work for on my weekends." he took a steadying breath. "They always need more money and hands. Especially magical accidents are still treated poorly if at all and often the victim gets blamed for 'playing around with magic'." The Moderator seemed a bit out of their depth, "yes yes, charity work is always important, but now let's listen into your first great hit, the manifesto." Music begins playing and Anders’ picture faded out. 

"Ma'sera, it's time for dinner. Did you finish your homework?" her mother is asking from the kitchen. With a groan the red head stands up from her spot in front of the TV and goes towards her mother Bella. The kitchen is a small room with a even smaller window that has 3 cozy chairs around a tiny table, laid with colorful mismatched plates and cups. "Can you cook us some tea Love?" the blond hair bun asks, not turning her head, concentrated on the sizzling content of the pan. Just when she raises her hand to hold a tiny flame under the kettle, Bella adds,"without magic please, the insurance doesn't cover magic fires and I doubt they'll believe the oven malfunctioned a third time this year." Ma´Sera sighed, "yes mom, you're no fun" and put the kettle on the boring stove to heat the water like a boring person.  
The table was set, the food ready. Eating Ma´Sera couldn't stop fidgeting. "Mom, do you think I could get my allowance early this month? There's this concert and I really want to go but recently their ticket prices really skyrocketed". With bated breath she waited for the answer. "Again? And I guess the same Band? How many times has this been now? 6?" Bella laughed into her food. "Are they still that interesting?" Sera rolled her eyes, "I love their music", and their lead singer but she wouldn't say that out loud. "I don't know why you never listened to them. Their messages about mage freedom and equality of all races should speak to you as well mom. You should really be more concerned about politics!" 

Her mother chuckled at that. "I was the same at your age, Love. Adults never do enough, I know." She watched her adoptive daughter with a warm gaze, thinking back to the time she had met this tiny red headed elf, abandoned in the mage ward after her first accidental fire, too afraid to speak to anyone, barely 10 years old. 

"it's this new big shot band, isn't it? The one people have been screaming about in the radio?" Bella asked, shaking her head in silent amusement.  
"they're not new! I've seen them in small halls and locations for months now. You should really remember their name. The Justice, it's so poetic! They've just recently become big and now I can barely pay for their tickets! Capitalism at its finest." Ma'Sera ranted, "Can I go? Please?" 

Her mother laughed, "capitalism huh? But you still wanna go? I'll see what I can do." yes! She'd get to see Anders again. And dream again about him seeing her in the crowd, captivated by her red hair and elfen elegance, which she absolutely believed she'd have once she saw him and he would fall for her at first sight. Sera blushed and quickly hid her face behind her fork.

"Tell me a bit about them. You said they're a punk band? A political one?" her head perked up. Would she still be allowed to go if Bella knew the topics of their songs? So far she had skirted around it but now that everyone was talking about ‘The Justice’ Bella would hear soon anyway. They were pretty critical about the ways mages were treated. She was sure Bella, a mage herself, would understand.  
"Their singer is a mage called Anders, he's a mage! Can you believe that?" Bella laughed, "A mage huh? Not like you live with one."  
"That's different mooom... He's singing about the troubles mages faced in history and still do. He's trying to show the world we're equal. And the best part? He's also a doctor! He's regularly helping out at charity hospitals! Everyone loves them!"  
"huh" Bella said, rubbing her chin, "and you're sure nothing will happen to you there? You said yourself there are a lot more people than there have been before." she just had to go. She had to. "I promise to take Jowan with me, would that be alright?" After a minute she finally received a nod and ran into her room with a squeal. "You're the best! I'll ask him right away!" "After dinner is enough time Love." Ma'Sera pouted but sat down again. 

"Did you know I once knew an Anders? I studied medicine with one, we were friends" well, a bit more than that but that's not exactly a dinner topic to talk about with your child. "I wonder..." Ma'Sera shook her head at her mom's antics. "No way mom! That would never happen. You knowing a star? Noo way!" she laughed.  
Bella laughed as well, "I guess you're right, a poor spirit healer from Montilyet Memorial Hospital wouldn't just happen to know a famous rock star. I wonder what my Anders has been up to." her voice trailed off. Those eyes, a slightly scratchy chin at her cheeks, soft lips on her neck, cold fingers slowly trailing the path of her spine and blond hair that tickled on her skin.  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts and took a bite of her dinner, accidentally hitting her teeth with the fork. 

The next day Bella went grocery shopping close to her apartment. Her few days off had to be used and they really needed more coffee. In the right aisle she bumped into a stranger, lost in thought over the steady rise of coffee prices. The blond man with sunglasses and a five o’ clock shadow stumbled when she turned around, clearly startled and lost his sunglasses. He scrambled to get them back on in a panic. Was he light sensitive?  
Even though he quickly hid his face again, Bella still saw a pair of startlingly familiar eyes. She had lost many hours in them in her student days. How could she forget them? Many weekends were spent gazing at each other, cuddling on a too small sofa. Neither minded the closeness. Listening to music or watching the trees outside the window.  
Then they had picked different paths in life and never seen each other again. Well, almost. Because now she was looking into the exact same eyes she did 8 years ago. 

"Anders!" She was genuinely happy, just after they had spoken about him yesterday, she actually ran into him! His eyes looked panicked for a moment, and he looked as if he was ready to bolt, then he seemed to recognize her and relaxed visibly. "Bells?" he almost whispered. She nodded happily. "You look horrible." she laughed, "don't tell me you did something again and are on the run? Will I have to bail you out for vandalism again?"  
A small rumble came from his chest, "Then you don't..." he stopped mid sentence and took another breath. "It's nice seeing you again, you haven't changed a bit Bells." a gentle smile and warm eyes were watching her, she felt her cheeks heating. "I was just talking about you yesterday! And you certainly look tired enough to need a cup of coffee." she fopped, shaking the bag of coffee in her hand. He smiled at her, "That sounds nice.”

A few hours later they were sitting together in Bella's kitchen, talking about old times. "I can't believe you still refuse to boil water with magic" Anders laughed, "did you train your fire at all?" Bella laughed as well, "Have you forgotten the burn marks in my college dorms kitchen? That totally wasn't me and I'll never admit anything else." both took a sip of their cheap coffee in mismatched cups and enjoyed the warmth. "And what are you doing now?", he asked. Bella started talking animatedly about her job in the hospital. The pay wasn't very good, spirit healers were still seen as second grade to surgeons but she loved her job and her spirit Mira was a friend. "I've also met my daughter there." she finished, suddenly realizing Ma'Serannas would come home soon and she had a strange man sitting in her kitchen.  
His eyes grew wide "You have a kid?" "Adopted, yes. Ma'sera is 16 now and often reminds me of a certain politically engaged mage I knew in college." she smiled. Just then the door opened. "Mooom! I'm home. I asked Jowan and he said he'd come to the concert with me! He's the best!" the little firestorm came barreling into the flat, overflowing worth words, until she saw the man sitting in their kitchen. "A... A... Anders..." she choked and fled into her room. Bella looked alarmed, "you know each other? What's going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

Anders rubbed his forehead, hiding his face. "Well, you see, uhm, so, do you remember the guitar in my room at school? Well, I rarely played for you but, well, I did for others and, uhm, I'm apparently not all bad. I found a few other people after finishing college and, okay, so, we're the justice." Bella could see his neck going bright red, face still expertly hidden behind one hand. She was too stunned to answer right away. Anders seemed to be worried by that,"I should have said something, I'm sorry, I put you on the line of paparazzi and fans and now also startled your daughter. I just thought this band would give me the chance to change something, to make people realize mages are not dangerous, not less..." he trailed off, looking into Bella's eyes, who was still staring wide eyed. But slowly a smile crept up her face and she snorted.  
"Do you know my daughter dreams about marrying you?" He laughed at that, tension leaving his shoulders, "I'm sorry to say, I have gotten quite a few such proposals." Bella got up, cleaning imaginary dust from her clothes. "Alright, I'll talk to my daughter and we'll meet up for lunch tomorrow. You're way too thin." she scolded. His face lit up and he looked exactly like the boy she had known in college. Bella couldn't help but touch his cheek. "I expect an invitation if you do marry my daughter."she joked, her face maybe a bit too close for two people just talking about old times. Anders nodded, and their noses almost brushed against each other. He looked slightly dazed and stumbled over the tiny chair when getting up. "I'm looking forward to lunch Bells." She chuckled, he had forgotten she couldn't cook at all it seemed. 

Bella took a deep breath and steeled herself for the next conversation she'd have. Knocking on her daughter's door, she heard a muffled "go away". Thinking for a moment, she got some cookies out of a tin and set up a tray with tea. Knocking again, the smell of food accompanying her, she was granted entrance. Ma'sera sat on her bed, face hiding behind her knees. "That... That was Anders. The Anders! Mom! Why didn't you warn me? He'll think I'm just some kind of stupid fangirl. I... I didn't even say anything. Why did I not say anything?" she wailed, genuinely upset.   
Bella sat down next to her and handed her a cup of tea."He does not think that, Love. He thinks you're cute. I'm sorry for not telling you, this meeting was accidental." she hugged the small frame next to her, "I told him you want to marry him." Ma'sera's eyes turned big, "Mooom! You can't just tell people I like them! Or that I want to marry them!" but there was a small smile startled out of her. 

"We'll meet again for lunch tomorrow. Just so you know when you'll have to plan another run into your room again." Bella said with a smile, seeing her daughter relax slowly.   
"Please tell me you're not cooking! You can't poison one of the most popular singers out there!"   
"Now there, I'm not that bad. And I am a certified healer, just in case." They both ate cookies in the bed, laughing and drinking tea for a few more minutes. The silence wasn't entirely uncomfortable anymore. "Mom? Do you like him?" Sera asked, in a small, almost fearful voice. Bella stayed silent for a moment. "I liked him, once. I don't know if I also like this version of him. Would that be bad, if I did, I mean?"   
"I did see him first." her daughter answered with a smile, "but I guess I can't compete with an old, no super old, love." with that she had to dive to avoid a flying pillow. 

Bella watched Anders lean back on his chair, apparently happy in her small kitchen. "Cheese sandwiches and hot cocoa?" he said, "was that accidental or did you remember our first date?"   
Of course she did. That day had been special. They had attended the same lecture, the rain had poured outside and Bella offered to share her umbrella with the scruffy looking blonde that always sat a row in front of her. They ran together through the rain and managed to go halfway over the street when a strong gust of wind took the umbrella and turned it inside out. Standing in the downpour and the middle of the road, they ran to the nearest store, which turned out to be a small bistro. There they stood, almost strangers, dripping on the floor and shivering. They ordered hot cocoa and the only food they could afford, which was a cheese sandwich and ended up talking in there until the bistro closed down. The next days they didn't see each other. As Bella learned a week later, both had come down with a nasty cold. Turns out talking for hours in cold wet clothes isn't the healthiest decision. 

Anders sighed, "it's so peaceful here. I missed that."   
"You know," Bella said, her voice catching slightly, "you can always come here. If you're not too busy, of course. I'm sure you have a lot of better places to be than my tiny kitchen." He looked at her, eyes warm, "there's no place I'd rather be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit short but we'll wrap up this self indulgent story in the next chapter


End file.
